


Noise

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Names, Private Investigator!Castiel, Slave!Dean, Telepathic Link, domestic AU, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Alternative Universe where every human can communicate telepathically with each other no matter what distance. Humans are also given the name of their soulmate. Only the first name. For example, if your soulmate's name is Sam, you're a bit stumped. Their other half's names are given when they reach the age of twenty one.





	1. What the fuck of a name is Castiel?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural

Birthday Pie. Dean was sat at the head of the table with a birthday crown on his head, tilted to the side. His mother, Mary, had made a delicious Apple Pie for his birthday in replacement of cake. Cake just wasn't the same. It was a significant birthday. He was turning twenty one. The day he'd know what his soulmate's name The process was very specific. He was born at ten minutes past nine in the evening and that's when he'd know his soulmate's name. Dean was actually dating Lisa and he really hoped she was his soulmate.

"Sweetie, you're glancing at the clock every other second." Mary said, cutting him a slice of pie. "It won't come any sooner or any later if you keep doing that."

"I can try." Dean said stubbornly, mouth full of pie.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked anxiously. "Knowing their name?"

"Nope." John said merrily, sipping his beer. "The name just pops into your head. It's a bit of a shock, but yeah."

Ten minutes past nine rolled around and Dean scrunched up his eyes. Mainly from confusion. _Dean? You ok?_ Sam sends to Dean, concern in his eyes. Mary and John hadn't noticed. They were still happily eating their pie. 

_What the fuck of a name is Castiel?_ Dean grumbled back and Sam suppressed a laugh.  _Apparently, that's who my soulmate is._

_There can't be too many Castiels, can there?_ Sam replied, patting his brother on the back. 

_Who would be so cruel as to name their kid Castiel?_ Dean snapped. 

_A religious nut? I've no idea, Dean. But what I do know is that you have to break this to Lisa._ Sam said and Dean groaned inwardly.

_The fuck do I say? Oh, sorry, the strange voice in the back of my head says you're not my soulmate but some random religious dude?_ Dean finished off his pie and Sam shot him a sympathetic look. 

"So dad." Sam said and John looked up. "How would you feel if Dean's soulmate was a guy?" John snorted. 

"Why should it matter? Can't do much to change it, might as well accept it." John shrugged. "Want some more pie, Dean? You've got to go to the garage tomorrow."

"Nah. I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Dean got up and ignored Sam's message to him;  _research this Castiel guy._ Dean shook his brother off and trudged up the stairs. 

He took a shower and let the information sink in. His soulmate wasn't Lisa. She'd be crushed. Dean had been there in High school when her last boyfriend, Matt, broke up with her. There'd been a lot of throwing things and kicking and cursing. After, Dean had picked up the pieces of Lisa's broken heart and they'd been together ever since. Lisa had even told Dean how much she was hoping he would be her soulmate and she his. 

Dean climbed out of the shower and put on a Tshirt and boxers. He got into bed and tapped at his best friend, Benny's mind. A groggy mumble greeted him and Dean was brushed away.  _Benny, I know who my soulmate is._ The moment Dean said this, Benny's mind was sharp and Dean smiled to himself. 

_I hope this is worth it, brother. You've been anxious since your folks told you about it._ Benny replied.  _So who is it? Lisa? Jo? Charlie?_ Dean and Benny chuckled at this.Everyone knew that Charlie was a lesbian and if anyone tried to hit on Jo then Ellen would bite his or her head off. So it only left Lisa. 

_None of them. It's some religious nut called Castiel._ Dean sighed and Benny was silent. 

_Does this mean Lisa's free?_ Benny joked and Dean rolled his eyes.  _But really, brother. You're still gonna be my best friend_ whatever  _you stick it in. I can help you find this Castiel chap if you like._ That was the good thing about Benny. He would make a joke and give reassurance. They originally met when Dean had pushed Benny into the sandbox and had been friends ever since. 

_That'd help. I don't fancy sneaking around churches trying to find some religious whacko._ Dean grumbled.  _Still coming over for dinner tomorrow?_

_Wouldn't miss your mother's food for the world. Night brother._ Benny tucked his mind away again and Dean sighed. 

 

 


	2. Perhaps...

Dean was floating. He was in the waters of every dark feeling and thought he'd ever experienced, and it was torture. He wanted it to stop. Dean's movements and thoughts were sluggish, but panic was prominent in his mind.  _HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!_ Dean called for help constantly in his mind, his mouth not willing to move. 

 _You will only be free if you obey me, Dean Winchester._ A voice rang clear in his ears. 

 _I'm not obeying anyone!_ Dean retorted angrily, his pride getting the better of him.  _SAM? SAMMY! HELP ME! DAD?! HELP!_

 _No one will reply to you Dean. You're alone._ _You've no choice. Obey me, and this will all be over._ The voice sounded so persuasive and relaxing. 

 _Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing wrong!_ Dean hollered back, fighting desperately. 

 _You're here because you're an object, Dean. You're just a slave. Nothing more. Why are you fighting your true nature?_ Dean had never thought of his life that way. His parents had never shown much interest in him, always comparing him to Sam.  _Admit it, Dean. You're only here to serve. Why did you waste your time with girlfriends and jobs?_

 _I... I don't know._ Dean struggled to find a reason why he'd started to date Lisa. Or was it Lila? He couldn't remember.  _Please, let me out of this nightmare!_

 _Oh, Dean. You poor thing._ The voice cooed.  _You shouldn't blame yourself. They fed you lies about what your true destiny is. They told you the name that you'd discover when you were twenty one would be your soulmate. They were wrong. I'm your soulmate. Your master._

 _R...Really?_ Hesitation laced Dean's voice. He wasn't so convinced. 

 _Deep down, you've always known you belong to me. Haven't you?_ The voice was right. Dean didn't feel very important but knew he had to obey. He probably shouldn't even be questioning the voice. 

 _I'm sorry. I really am. But what about my family? I can't leave them._ Dean was in doubt though. Did they really want him? 

 _Maybe you love them, Dean. But I thought you loved me more? How could you...?_ The voice sounded heartbroken. Dean was worried and didn't want the voice to be so sad. 

 _No! I'm sorry! I-I don't love them. I don't need them. They don't even want me anyway._ Dean said and in his mind he knew he was right.

 _No. They don't love you. They never loved you. But Dean, promise me you'll be loyal. You do whatever I ask? Whatever I tell you to do? You don't want me to be sad, do you?_ The voice had a quiver to his voice, like the person was on the brink of crying. Dean started to panic. He never meant to make his master sad and it was killing Dean to hear this hurt.

 _No! I'd never disobey you. I love you._ Dean said and he truly meant it. He wanted to keep his master happy. His master was the most important person in the world. And in return for his love and loyalty, his master would treat him so well. His master had made him realise that the love that he gave everyone around him wasn't received and the only person that would was him. And Dean had so much love to give, but no one to give it to. Now, he didn't have to worry. Now that he thought about it, Dean actually felt quite comfortable. The water around him was slightly warm with his body heat and it made him feel nostalgia from a time long ago.  _Can... Can I..._

_Speak, Dean._

_Can I stay here for a while? Just a little longer? I feel safer here..._

There was a low chuckle and Dean beamed with happiness. This was the first time he'd heard his master laugh. Or, near enough to it.  _Very well, Dean. Just relax, as much as you can._

Dean did and felt at ease and more importantly, wanted. 


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is missing and Bobby gets desperate as the FBI can't do their jobs.

When Benny arrived, Mary, John and Sam were expecting Dean to be with him. Dean and Benny were inseparable from the moment they met in pre-school. But no such luck. Benny claimed he hadn't heard from Dean since the previous night. That left Bobby. But when the old mechanic showed up, Dean wasn't with him. "Could he possibly be at the Roadhouse?" Mary asked, nervous. "He wouldn't just take off without telling us?"

"No, love. He wouldn't. Dean's too sensible to wander off." John assured, putting an arm around Mary. 

"He could be with Jo and Charle?" Sam suggested. "Benny, have you heard from the girls?"

"I was at the Roadhouse before I came here, chattin' to the girls. I 'en't seen Dean there or anywhere." Benny said gruffly. "Anyone tried callin' him?"

"I've tried like ten times." Sam said. Mary and John nodded. Benny tried too but no such luck. 

"He could've just gotten drunk and gone home with someone?" Sam offered.

"At six in the afternoon?" John said sceptically. 

"If he's not home tomorrow, then we'll report him as missing." Bobby said, patting Sam's shoulder. 

A week later, Dean was being looked out for by all the authorities and searched for by the FBI. Every police station in America was told of Dean's appearance but it still wasn't enough. Sam started slipping. His grasp on reality was fading and he tried to anchor himself with the drink and the powder. Mary and John obviously knew and tried their best to stop Sam from destroying himself in his brother's absence.

Sam would take off for a few days at most. He'd always come back with a hangover or a girl. Sometimes a guy. Ellen and Jo would give Mary and John updates of what Sam would do while in the Roadhouse, drowning his sorrows. 

He slammed down his shot glass and felt the familiar burning warm down his throat. There was a new bartender. He was a relatively good-looking guy. He always found something or someone to smirk at. Sam waved him over and the bartender, named Gabriel as Charlie helpfully supplied. "Another please." Sam gestured to his shot glass. 

"I really don't think you should be having any more. The only reason you're in here is 'cause you're friends with Ellen." Gabriel said. "They won't tell me what's up, but I can sense that loads of people are troubled." 

"It's my brother. He's been missing for a month now and no one knows where he is." Sam said, holding back tears. "The FBI are crap at their job." He sobbed. 

"Here. Have a beer on me." Gabriel said, placing one in front of Sam. "Something lighter to finish off with." 

Sam cradled his beer for a good half hour before Gabriel spoke to Sam again. He had been chancing glances at the bartender who could only be one or two years older than Sam. A small card was placed in front of Sam. Gabriel tapped it. "My older brother's a private investigator. One of the best in the business. And if he gets all stubborn on you, just say Gabriel recommended him. Oh, also tell him I said hi 'cause I've not spoken to him for ages." 

"Will he be able to find my brother?" Sam asked hopefully. 

"If anyone can do it, he can." Gabriel winked. "By the way, my shift ends in five minutes. Want to get something to eat?" 

Sam grinned and tucked the business card in his pocket, not bothering to read the name. 

"Boy, where's that twenty you owe me?" Bobby shouted from the kitchen. Sam was busy talking to Gabriel or some shit that Bobby couldn't pay attention to. 

"In my jacket pocket!" Sam called. There were then some very suspicious moans and groans coming from the living room and Bobby rolled his eyes. He filtered through Sam's pockets and found two things; the twenty and a business card. 

"Novak: Private I." Bobby read. Perhaps Sam was thinking of getting someone professional to look for Dean. 

That damned business card sat on Bobby's nightstand and he couldn't sleep because of it. Scowling at himself, Bobby grabbed the phone and glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. Not too early, right? He dialled in the number and pressed the phone to his ear. 

"Hello, this is Cas Novak. If you have reached this number then please leave your purpose and address at the tone and I will be with you shortly. Don't waste my time." The gravelly voice said and there was a beep. 

"Hi, this is Bobby Singer. The son of a good friend is missing and has been for a month. He's like a nephew or son to me. There's been no trace of him and the FBI can't do their damned jobs. His brother's slipping and doing drugs and alcohol and I don't think their parents can take much more." Bobby gave his address. "Oh, by the way, I spoke to Gabriel and he said to mention him so... yeah." 

Next evening, Bobby was listening to Sam rant and blubber on about how much he missed Dean and how much he wanted him back. He said all of this while sipping a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Bobby didn't have the heart to tell him to grow a pair and go to bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. 

There was a knock on the door. Three knocks. Sharp and efficient. Sam, who had been laying his head on Bobby's lap, sat up and Bobby grabbed his shotgun. "Who is it?" Bobby called. "And what the hell do you want at five in the morning?"

"You called for a private investigator." A strangely deep voice said. Bobby opened the door with the safety on the shotgun off. Standing there was a man, possibly slightly older than Dean, with a dark blue suit and a crooked tie. On top of that, he wore a beige trench coat. "You are Robert Singer?"

"Yeah." Bobby stepped aside and let the man in. "You think you can find Dean?"

"It is very likely." Novak said. "When do you want him back by?"

"As soon as possible." Bobby scoffed. 

"Very well. You say he has been missing for a month now?" Novak peered at Sam closely. "You are his brother. You share the same nose." 

"Yeah. Please find my brother." Sam then started sobbing again and Bobby pulled him into his lap and shot an apologetic look to Novak who merely shrugged. 

"What do you charge?" Bobby asked, pushing the bottle of Daniel's out of Sam's reach. 

"It depends on the case. I will charge you once my job is done." Novak turned on his heel. "I will be in touch." 


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I start this story?  
> Reviews are welcome, btw. I'd prefer you to be brutally honest rather than... the alternative.

Castiel had always been told that he had great perspicacity and logical mind. When he woke up early on a Thursday morning with his soulmate's name buzzing around his head, all Castiel could do was stare dumbly at the wall, brow slightly furrowed. Dean. There were loads of 'Dean's out there, how on Earth was he supposed to know which one? He didn't even realise the time until he noticed Gabriel hollering in his head. 

 _GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR CASSIE!!_ Gabriel's voice rang clear in his head and Castiel nearly fell off his bed. 

 _What is it, Gabriel?_ Castiel grumbled, pulling himself back up onto his bed.  _I'm not as overly-enthusiastic about my birthday, Gabriel. I'm not five anymore._

 _No! You're twenty one! I want you to stay up in your room until midday. No working, no nothing! Not until I come up and get you. We're still setting up your surprise._ Gabriel chuckled and Castiel groaned. 

 _How did you even get into my house?_ Castiel demanded, straining his ears for any signs of movement downstairs. 

 _You need a new hiding place for your spare key._ Gabriel said then cut off the line. Castiel got up groggily and pulled at the handle to his bedroom door and scowled. Locked. He checked his phone line and saw it had been cut off. Castiel walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. The name Dean wriggled into his mind again and Castiel swatted it away with a mental fly-swatter as he drifted into sleep.

 

_Castiel stood overlooking a lake. It was relatively peaceful, but Castiel didn't recognise it as one of his dreams. His were often filled with books and a good puzzle, despite his brothers' teasing. A little way to his left, he saw a young man sitting on a pier with a fishing rod._

_'Hello?' Castiel waved a hand in front of the young man's face. There was no response, but Castiel could see there was no emotion in his eyes and it was scary. 'What's your name?'  Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder and everything happened at once. The young man snarled and jumped at Castiel, raising his fishing rod as a weapon, Castiel stumbled back and slipped into the water and he was pulled out of his dream roughly-_

It is not fun to be dragged out of a dream by four older brothers jumping onto your bed, singing their own version of 'Happy Birthday'. Castiel glared up at his brothers as Balthazar accidentally kneed him in the groin. 'Afternoon Cassie!' Lucifer grinned. 'Hope we didn't wake you.'

'Do that again and next time you fall asleep, you won't be waking up.' Castiel grumbled and sat up, wedged between Michael and Gabriel as Lucifer chuckled. He glanced at the clock. 'Don't you have to work at the bar?' Gabriel's shift couldn't be over that soon.

'I moved it back an hour so I could give you this glorious wake up call. I also had a bit of a make-out session before I came here so soz if i smell' Gabriel smirked as Castiel wrinkled his nose. 'Be down in five. It's time to start your birthday.' 

One minute Castiel was surrounded by his brothers, the next, Castiel just sat on his bed with his blankets pooled around his waist. 'Sometimes i hate them.' Castiel shook his head. He would've been happy to just sit at home and read up on a few cases.

But nooooo. After ten rounds of drinking games, some god-awful karaoke and five more drinking games, Castiel counted his twenty first birthday as either the most cringe-worthy or the best birthday he's ever had. Though, the most cringe-worthy birthday Castiel had ever had would probably be when he was turning thirteen and Gabriel decided to switch the sugar for salt in his birthday cake. Projectile vomiting was not very fun. 

And so, siting with his head near the toilet, Gabriel tossed his phone battery to him. Thankfully, Castiel wasn't too sluggish to prevent the battery mixing in with toilet water and vomit. Blearily, Castiel checked his phone. One call from a Robert Singer. 

 

Castiel lay awake for a few hours before realising he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Sighing, he listened to the voicemail again and wrote down the address. For a strange reason, he felt compelled to finish this case at any costs. 

He knocked on the door of the house and a gruff man answered. 'Who is it?" Robert Singer called. "And what the hell do you want at five in the morning?"

"You called for a private investigator." Castiel said. The door opened to reveal a man with a shotgun in the doorway. "You are Robert Singer?"

"Yeah." Robert stepped aside and let the man in. "You think you can find Dean?"

"It is very likely." Castiel said, trying to make a joke. "When do you want him back by?"

"As soon as possible." Robert didn't look amused.. 

"Very well. You say he has been missing for a month now?" Castiel peered at the other man in the room closely. "You are his brother. You share the same nose." 

"Yeah. Please find my brother." He then started sobbing again and Robert pulled him into his lap and shot an apologetic look to Castiel who merely shrugged. 

"What do you charge?" Robert asked, pushing the bottle of Daniel's out of the brother's reach. 

"It depends on the case. I will charge you once my job is done." Castiel turned on his heel. "I will be in touch." 

 

_Being someone's dog wasn't all that bad. He got fed food every week that didn't make him want to throw up... much. Sure, he got punished if he did something wrong. But most of the time, he just kept his head down and did whatever his master told him to do._

_But then his master started to share him. Most of the people his master shared him with were rough and cruel, like when his master was angry. So he just didn't say anything. When he asked them to stop, they gagged his mouth for two days and gave him ten lashes every day for the next week._

_He didn't dream very often. But he did once. is master had told him to attack anyone who approached him when his master wasn't present, so he had attacked the figure in his dreams. But the man had vanished before Dean could do anything._

 

Pulling surveillance pictures from all of the shady areas in the country was easier than it appeared to be. They lacked the order and discipline that Castiel had.  After tackling their firewall, Castiel started sifting through all of the pictures while making a link with Bobby Singer and Sam Winchester, just in case he found something. 

Days turned to weeks and Castiel became more and more irritable. He snapped and snarled at people, yelling at anyone who did the slightest thing wrong. Castiel really didn't know why this case was getting on his nerves. Finally, Castiel saw a distinguishing figure in he surveillance. One that was well known in the criminal community. Dick Roman. The dick of all dicks.

Castiel arranged a meeting with Dick Roman himself. He waited in the office and searched for a briefcase of some sort. Castiel was in luck and slipped the tracker into the case and clicked it shut. He heard voices outside the door so Castiel slipped out of the window. This was a mistake, however, as Roman's office was on the top floor. He glanced around and grimaced. The building next door had a pool on the roof. Gritting his teeth, Castiel climbed up to the top of the building and took a few steps back. 

 

'Why are you soaking wet?' Gabriel asked, looking up from the ice cream sundae he was making. Castiel glowered and took off his soaking trenchcoat. 

'I jumped into a pool.' Castiel grumbled.

'Cassie, you  _dog_.' Gabriel grinned. 'Were there cute girls there?'

'Shut up.' Castiel rubbed his eyes and brought up the page tracking Dick Roman. The dot was heading to the middle of bumfuck nowhere. 'Buggar.' Castiel cursed. After finally getting a grid reference, Castiel shut his laptop and went for a shower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's blocks bloody suck...


	5. DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit here I was locked out of my account because I couldn't remember my password and loads of other stuff so... soz.

Not much can rouse the sleeping moose that is Sam Winchester, but hearing those four words made him sit up so fast he fell out of bed.

**_DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED_ **

 

Bobby Singer, who had fallen asleep at his desk with a bottle of Jack Daniel's nearby sat bolt upright and tore the page of the book he'd fallen asleep on. What had awoken him could've been one of two things; the sound of the youngest Winchester nearly falling through the floor or the fact that the Novak bloke who they'd had a two minute conversation with did a better job than the fucking FBI. Carefully peeling the page stuck to his face with saliva as an adhesive, Bobby stood and heard the thundering footsteps as Sam came sprinting down the stairs.

 _Novak? Where is he?_ Bobby hollered through the connection.

 _Please do not shout, especially as I am outside your door. Your voice is surprisingly grating._ Novak grumbled and Bobby and Sam raced for the door. 

Castiel Novak stood in the doorway with an unconscious, naked Dean, slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Bobby would've been impressed with that feat, considering the last time Bobby saw Dean, he was muscly and a grown man. But then it became apparent that Dean was severely malnourished and much thinner. 'Are you going to let me in?' Novak grunted. 'He's heavier than he looks.' 

They settled Dean in his room and Sam wouldn't leave no matter how hard Bobby tried to pry Sam away, nothing worked. It was to be expected, of course. Dean had been through horrors only Satan could think of and Sam couldn't do a damn thing to stop it which resulted in guilt beyond his imagination. Bobby then smacked him upside the head for thinking such stupid thoughts. Then smacked him again. 

 

'How is Sam?' Castiel asked, sipping his coffee. 'He was understandably distraught when I came here with Dean.'

Bobby sighed and slumped down in another chair and pulled a glass and bottle of whiskey into his hands. 'He blames himself. I told him to stop being such an idjit, but i think we both know he won't.' Bobby grumbled, throwing back his whiskey and pouring more. 'Don't know how much we owe you. You probably saved us all.'

'You may be exaggerating slightly.' Castiel said modestly. 

'Did I stutter, boy?' Bobby snapped. 'Dean is probably what holds us all together. He's a mediator. He got John and Mary back together when they had that massive fight about Adam and his mother. Dean kept is brother out of the way of a dark and nasty path. He was so excited to get to know his soulmate's name, but he was scared that it'd be a common name that could belong to anyone.'

'I recently came of age a little while ago. And I was told my soulmate's name was Dean.' Castiel kept his gaze in his coffee. 'And when I heard that the case you'd given me was to find a Dean Winchester, I knew I couldn't fail. And i'm just sorry that I didn't get him to you sooner.'

'Roman see you?' Bobby grunted. As much as he found the PI a little weird, he was a good guy. 

Castiel shook his head. 'When I arranged a meeting with him before, I used the name 'Gordon Walker' because in my college he wasn't a very nice guy. He wasn't even there. I was just following a Roman supply truck and found Dean... Well, he wasn't in the best condition. He was asleep in a dog kennel too small for him and had a collar around his neck. I then hitchhiked from the main road to just outside Sioux Falls and hailed a taxi and came here. I think he was relatively well-cared for, except for the fact that he was malnourished and being kept like a dog.' Bobby flinched. 

'I want to throttle Roman with my bare hands.' Bobby growled. 

'I believe Sam will want to do that himself.' Castiel said dryly as the pounding footsteps of Samuel Winchester announced his presence.

 

'Dean? Dean?' 

That didn't sound like Master's voice. It didn't sound like any of Master's friends' voices. It was new and different and... Nostalgic. That made Dean open his eyes and cower with fear when he realised he wasn't in his kennel. Why wasn't he in his kennel? His Master would put him in the water for going out without permission! Dean hoped this wasn't some kind of test... He'd fail. Master knew how much he liked to stay in his kennel.

Whatever he was on was too squishy. Too soft. Too luxurious. Maybe he'd sleepwalked to his Master's room and the guards had let him? Sometimes he felt they liked seeing Dean in distress... But Master always scolded them and apologised afterwards. Dean always forgave him and as angry at himself. 

A large man with long brown hair was leaning over him with eyes full of... Concern? No one had ever looked at him like that before. It made him scared. He scrambled away off the bed and whined, searching for his master. He spotted his collar by the large mount of softness and panicked when he realised he didn't know how to spot it on. He tried to ram it over his head but failed and whimpered. Perhaps the large man would help him. 

'Dean?' Someone said again. The man. The big man with long hair. 'Can you give me the collar?' He held out his hand. Dean clutched the collar close to his chest he now realised had cloth on it. He tugged at the material and pulled it over his head, throwing it at the man and running, feeling strange running in more clothes covering his legs and feet. HE didn't know where to go and after a few seconds, he began to get dizzy and knocked a couple things over.

Dinstinctly, he was aware that the man was chasing after him and shouting his name. That man was NOT Master and couldn't tell him what to do. He kept running and slipped, failing down steps and crying out in pain, whimpering as he crashed into the floor. He dragged himself across the floor, still holding the collar in his mouth as pain throbbed through his back and ankle.

'Hey, it's ok.' Someone knelt down next to him and placed gentle hands on him. Dean wriggled and tried to get away, but gave up as the man with the blue eyes stroked his hair softly. 'Did you hurt your ankle?' Dean nodded, hesitant to give anything away. He really wanted hi Master, but this man was being so kind. 'These two men are your family.' Blue eyes pointed to the large man and gruff older man. The gruff one seemed to be holding back the large one. 'Sam and Bobby.' He pointed to them in turn. Blue eyes then pointed to himself. 'Castiel.'

He perked up. Perhaps THIS was his friend. His true friend. To hell with his ankle, Dean leapt up and embraced Blue eyes tightly and nuzzled his neck, like he used to do with Master. He felt a pang of loss, but it was soon replaced by blue eyes. Maybe his Master had known that this was his true friend and let him go, regardless of his feelings. Master was always so considerate!

He then attached himself to Blue eyes' side. He couldn't let him go, not after he'd lost Master. His supposed 'family' kept looking at him with something unidentifiable. It made Dean antsy and nervous, so much that he kept pawing to his true friend and asking him to take Dean home so they could be in peace Maybe his true friend would even feed him. But they did feed him. It wasn't in his normal bowl. Maybe his true friend hadn't picked his bowl and kennel up yet. The food they gave him was on a plate that Master normally used and it wasn't his normal food. It wasn't his normal dog food that had jelly with it too. Dean had knelt down next to the table where his friend was sat and looking at him.

'I think he expects to eat on the floor.' The large man said.

After a while, Dean was coaxed to stand up, something that felt really weird, and eat at the table where his Master and friend normally ate. Perhaps his friend wanted Dean to sit on his lap? His Master sometimes did that. It made sense. So he planted his rear on his friend's lap and frowned at his food. It smelt like Master food, stuff that he was never allowed to eat. He'd learned that the hard way. Dean whined and looked at his friend, upset that he was teasing and taunting him.

He got a shock when his friend picked up some of the food, with his hands, and held it out to Dean. He opened his mouth and ate some of the meat and felt his stomach rumble for more. His heart leaped when his friend kept feeding him.

He began to yawn and get tired, so he curled up on a comfy space on the floor next to his friend while he talked to his 'family'. He still couldn't believe that he had any family other than Master and friend. He wondered if his friend would let him put the collar back on and whether his friend would let him go for a walk and relieve himself. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt his friend start to card his fingers through his slightly shaggy hair.  


	6. Basil

Speech progressed slowly. 

A lot of the time, Dean didn't want to talk. He wouldn't respond to 'Dean' and they had no idea what he responded to. The few words he said often referred to wanting something. Like a cuddle, or food. Dean never used his mental link, most likely because Dick had forced him to sever them all.

Castiel attempted different approaches as Dean's speech developed. Different approaches to try and get Dean to remember something of his previous life. One way was showing Dean a picture of him and his family. 

They were snuggled up on Bobby's sofa, Dean insisting to be petted. 'Friend, pet me, pet me friend.' He said that a lot. Castiel obliged and carded his fingers through Dean's hair. It had been an arduous chore to cut Dean's hair, resulting in it being rather choppy.

'Dean?' Castiel said and Dean perked up. At least he knew he was being addressed, but Castiel couldn't be sure he remembered his name. He turned on his tablet and Dean nosed at it curiously. 'You can look at pictures on this.' He brought up a family picture John Winchester had sent him. 'Do you know this young man?' He pointed to Dean in the picture. Dean blinked at it in scrutiny. 'His name is Dean Michael Winchester, and he is from a place called Kansas. And these-- these are his parents.' Castiel gestured to John and Mary with their arms around each other. 'That's John and Mary. That young man. You're Dean.'

Dean shook his head furiously. He pointed to himself. 'Basil.'

'Basil? Is that what he called you?' Castiel asked. This was progress.

Dean nodded and tapped his eyes. 'For my eyes.'

'Your name is Dean. That's the name John and Mary, your parents gave you.' Castiel persisted. 

'Basil. My name is Basil.'

'No, Dean. Dick took you away from your family five months ago.'

Dean perked up at the mention of Dick and, if he were a dog, which he thought he was, then his tail would be wagging. 'Daddy?' Castiel grimaced.

'Dick is not your daddy. This man is.' Castiel pointed to John in the picture. Dean shook his head and buried his face in Castiel's neck and promptly fell asleep. Castiel sighed and stroked Dean's hair. He snuffled slightly then relaxed.

 

'John and Mary are here.' Bobby said. 'They just got back from New York.' John and Mary had been so distressed by Dean's disappearance that they had fled to New York. Castiel couldn't blame them. 

'He could barely look at their photo. I can't imagine how he'll react in person.' Castiel sighed, shaking his head. 

'Wait. Maybe we should give him more time.' Sam suggested. Dean hadn't reacted well to seeing Sam for the first time and could barely be in the same room since. Castiel knew it broke Sam's heart but until Dean could fully comprehend everything properly, Sam was going to have to leave recovery to Castiel, Bobby and Dean himself. 'I mean, he could become hostile or maybe even retreat into a catatonic state.'

'It's a calculated risk, but one I think we have to take.' Castiel decided. 'Sam, nothing bad will happen. I'll be there the whole time.' Dean, who had been snuggling into Castiel's side and unaware of Sam's presence, stirred and everyone tensed. When Dean merely moved his leg slightly, everyone could breathe again. 

Sam nodded. 'Ok, Cas. if you're sure.'

'How is my brother, by the way?' Castiel asked. 

Sam shifted his feet uncomfortably. 

'Because a few weeks ago he was gushing about Sam the Sasquatch. Now? Nothing.' Of course he felt concern for his pain in the ass brother's heart. Not to mention protective. 

'Erm, I haven't called him in a while.' Sam said quickly.

'Not even through Noise?'

'Um...' Eloquent, Sam. Very eloquent.

'I don't appreciate you playing my brother's heart, Sam.' Castiel raised an eyebrow, the one which Gabriel often referred to as the Dombrow.

Sam cowered slightly. 'I just... don't want to bother him.'

'I can tell you his work schedule if that makes things easier?' Castiel offered. 'Then you'd know if you were bothering him or not. But I can assure you, Sam, Gabriel does not take well to being cast aside. Are we clear?' Sam nodded quickly. '

 

The phrase 'Never poke a sleeping bear' sprang to Castiel's mind as he gently shook Dean awake who grumbled and wrapped himself tightly around Castiel again like an octopus. 'Dean, wake up.' Castiel chivied. 'There's some people here to see you.' Dean, who remained stubbornly curled around Castiel, made a short whine indicating he was awake. 'Use your words, Dean.'

'Don't wanna.' Dean mumbled. 'M name's Basil.'

'If you get up, i'll give you a belly rub later?' Castiel offered, amused. That got Dean interested. One green eye stared at him with his face still buried in Castiel's neck. 'And a slice of pie.' Both eyes were open and Dean slid off Castiel's lap and pouted but remained awake. 

'Cas, this is Mary and John.' Bobby said from the doorway. 

Mary Winchester, blonde and beautiful with kind but sad eyes, stood next to her husband who had several days of scruff and unkempt dark hair in the doorway. 'Dean?' She said gently.

Said person looked around at her voice. His brow furrowed and he snuggled closer to Castiel. 'Dean, this is your mother and father.' Castiel said, trying to prompt Dean to look at his biological parents.

'Daddy?' Dean perked up, looking around for presumably Dick who wasn't present.

Something in John's expression broke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than i'd like...


End file.
